Crushed
by XBr03kenfaithX
Summary: After watching a sitcom, Castiel decides to "win his crush's heart" using Pie and little help from Sam. One-shot, Crack fic, Fluff, Occness.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

AN: I have no idea what possessed me to write this horrible fan fiction that I will most likely delete later. I blame my chronic insomnia. I would recommend listening to the song "Crush'd" by Saying Anything while listening to this fan fiction. I was listening to it while I was writing this.

AN: This fan fiction contains, Slash, Maybe slight AU, OOCness, and I'm sure it has grammar and spelling errors.

** Crushed **

Castiel learned that there was much more to television than "The Pizza Man."  
Television taught Castiel a lot of things he didn't know about humans. One of those things was what a "crush" was. One night while Dean went out with Sam, Castiel was watching what humans called a sitcom. In this sitcom a boy was trying to win a girls heart that he had a "crush" on. Castiel listened intently when the boy first described what a crush was and talked about his feelings for the girl.

Castiel felt his heart suddenly race. While watching this sitcom Castiel realized something. That that strange feeling he felt when around a certain Winchester was a crush. Castiel continued to watch the sitcom to learn what to do about his crush. Castiel took mental notes and decided to try and "win his crush's heart." as the boy in the sitcom put it. Castiel finished watching the show and was happy that the boy got his crush at the end.

Castiel decided that he would copy what the boy did in the sitcom. After all, the boy managed to get his crush in the end.  
One of the first things the boy did was buy his crush flowers and give them to her. The Angel had a problem, first he didn't think his crush liked flowers. The Angel sat trying to think of things that his crush liked. He knew his crush liked his car, his little brother, pie, music, and a game humans called pool. Castiel decided that he would give his crush a pie.

Not knowing where to acquire such a thing the Angel sought out the younger Winchester for advice. Sam was sitting on his bed looking for a job the trio could work on next. Dean was of somewhere doing who knows what. "Excuse me Sam, I was wondering knew where I could acquire a pie, particularly Dean's favorite kind of pie." Castiel asked politely and looked at Sam with wide blue eyes. "Sure! Cas do you mind me asking why you want to give Dean a pie?" Sam was curious about why Cas would want to give Dean anything. Castiel looked at Sam timidly. "I want to "win his heart" as you humans put it." Castiel turned shyly away from the younger Winchester. Sam want to chuckle, but he didn't want to offend the Angel. Out of all the people Cas had a crush on Dean. Sam wasn't really surprised. The way the two fought reminded him of an old married couple.

Sam gave the Thursday Angel a reassuring smile before telling him, "I can help you win Dean's heart, Let's go to a bakery or a store and we'll pick a pie out ok?" Castiel nodded happy to have some help. Castiel took his time and picked out a cherry pie for Dean.** (AN: I have no idea what Dean's favorite pie is.) **

Dean was rather surprised when the Angel gave him a pie but, he was happy to take it anyway. "Um-Thanks Cas, cherry is my favorite." Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother who was staring at him with a smile on his face. "You're Welcome Dean." Castiel also smiled at Dean. "Why are you two looking at me like that? There better not be something in this pie."

Castiel sighed disappointed. Dean's reaction wasn't the one he was hoping for. The girl in the sitcom seemed more overjoyed. Sam spoke up. "There's nothing wrong with it we brought it at the store. Well Castiel brought it, it was he's idea to get you something not mine." Sam stressed to Dean that it was Castiel's idea. Dean ate most of the pie, before setting the rest of it back in the box, and setting it in the min-fridge.

Later when Castiel was out of ear shot, Dean asked Sam why Castiel gave him a pie. "He likes you, you know like he _likes you_," Sam told him. "No way, Cas likes me? I'm as straight as a ruler, you're the girly one." Dean replied to Sam. Sam scoffed "Straight as a ruler? I recall a few men that you have brought back to some of the places we stayed at." Dean gave Sam a glare before replying "Yeah but Cas?" Sam glared back at Dean "There's nothing wrong with Cas, and don't be in denial that you don't have feelings for him. I've heard you call his name out in your sleep." Dean narrowed his eyes and raised his voice slightly "How do you know?" "Keep your voice down Dean, it's obvious you too fight like a married couple." Sam hissed back.  
Dean wanted to hissed back at Sam that they didn't fight like a married couple but, he knew he wouldn't be able to win this argument. Instead he said "Can you leave for an hour or two?" Sam smirked "Sure Dean."

During Sam and Dean's conversation Cas sat on the sofa in front of the television lost in his own world. Perhaps he had done something wrong, or maybe his feelings hadn't be clear enough. Cas felt a strange feeling or he thought sadly maybe Dean didn't not feel the same way about him. Cas was absorbed in his self-pity it took him a minute to realize Dean was sitting next to him.

"Sooo Cas you have a crush on me huh?" Dean asked casually. "I do, and I suppose you want to tell me that you do not have the same feels as I do." Castiel told Dean, his voice laced with disappointment and sorrow. "No Cas I-." Dean paused. "Look this isn't easy for me, but I feel the same way you do." The angel's eyes widened he almost couldn't believe that what Dean said was true. "I am not sure what happens next." Castiel looked at Dean puzzled hoping he would tell him what to do. "It means were together Cas, but just because were together doesn't mean were going to hold hands all the time and crap like that." Castiel nodded still a little confused. Dean seemed to sense that Cas was still confused, because the next thing he said was "Maybe this will help." Dean pushed the Angel down on the sofa and gave him a long passionate kiss.

Sam returned two hours later to find Dean asleep on the sofa using the Angel as a teddy bear. Castiel gave Sam a small smile. Then Sam pulled out his cellphone and snapped a picture before decided to wake his brother up.

AN: This story is a one-shot in case people wondered about it.


End file.
